This invention relates generally to vehicle door assemblies and, more particularly, to an exterior accessory module, such as an exterior rearview mirror and/or door handle assembly, which is mountable on a door for a vehicle.
Exterior rearview mirrors are mounted at one or both sides of a vehicle to provide a driver of the vehicle with a view rearwardly and sidewardly of the vehicle. The mirror assemblies may comprise a mirror or head portion and a mounting portion, which is secured to the side of the vehicle. The head portion may be movable to break away from the mounting portion and fold along the side of the vehicle, and may even be a power folding mirror assembly which is foldable along the side of the vehicle in response to a control within the vehicle.
Typically, mirror manufacturers provide the complete mirror assembly, including the head and mounting portions, to the vehicle assembly plant. The mirror assembly may also be painted or colored by the mirror manufacturer, in order to avoid masking concerns at the vehicle assembly plant. The mirror assembly is attached to the side of the door or to a trim piece or sail secured alongside the door or window. The mirror assembly is installed to the door panel of the vehicle door at the vehicle assembly plant as the body of the vehicle travels along the assembly line.
Handles for the doors are also typically provided by the door manufacturer and are specific to each particular door, depending on the color and/or style of the door. The handles are installed to the door frame along with the external skin or outer cover of the door. Because the styles and colors of the handles may vary between applications, especially if the handle is molded in color to match a paint color that will be painted on the door at the vehicle assembly plant, this results in additional part numbers for each door assembly having a different handle style and/or color, even though the internal door frame and/or unpainted external covers of the doors may be common parts.
Recently, vehicle manufacturers have desired modular door assemblies to be assembled remotely from the vehicle assembly line and provided to the vehicle assembly plant as a single unit. The modular doors comprise the door frame, door body and door panels, and preferably include some or all of the accessories for the doors, such as the handle and lock mechanisms, windows and window mechanisms, speakers, lights, regulators, hinge components, accessory controls or switches, such as controls for adjusting windows, locks, seats, mirrors, cabin temperature settings and the like, trim pieces and exterior mirrors and the like. It is desirable for the modular door manufacturer to supply a variety of door and vehicle models and designs using a common door frame or chassis. The various components and panels are typically secured about the door frame to complete the door assembly. The modular doors are shipped to the vehicle assembly plant as a single unit and installed to the vehicle body on the assembly line. This allows a single manufacturer to manufacture the door module and requires less operator processes in the vehicle assembly plant.
Although the modular doors provide significant benefits to the vehicle manufacturer, exterior mirror assemblies have heretofore presented particular problems with the modular door approach. This is because exterior mirrors may protrude significantly outwardly from the side of the modular door, thus causing difficulties in packaging and shipping the modular doors to the assembly line. Furthermore, the mirror head portions and also the mounting portions are typically painted by the mirror manufacturer before installing the mirror assembly to the vehicle in order to avoid masking concerns.
Additional issues arise when mirror assemblies are provided with various optional accessories, such as exterior temperature sensors, security lights, motors or actuators for adjusting the reflector and/or the housing of the mirror relative to the vehicle, and the like. The additional options within the mirror assemblies lead to further parts proliferation of the modular doors, since each different mirror assembly or option associated therewith requires each modular door upon which it is installed to have a separate part number or code for the vehicle assembly plant. This number is then different from the other modular doors shipped to the assembly plant, which may otherwise be substantially identical in construction.
Many automobile manufacturers today prefer to assemble “skeletons” of the vehicle (i.e. the structural frame of the doors and body), and add the interior and exterior components to the frame as the frame moves along the assembly line. Typically, the door frames of the vehicle are stamped and installed to the vehicle as part of the “body in white” of the vehicle. The trim, glass, and other interior and exterior components are added later as the vehicle proceeds down the assembly line. However, it is difficult to add many of the components to the doors, since the components are typically installed from the interior of the vehicle. Some doors receive an interior modular cassette on their interior sides. However, the cassettes include interior components only and may include speakers, window regulators, window crank mechanisms, motors, shields or the like. In some cases, due to the space constraints within the vehicle and access to the components of the doors, the doors are removed from the vehicle after painting, in order to facilitate assembly of the doors, and then reinstalled to the respective vehicle further down the assembly line. This is an expensive and labor intensive process since the door must be installed to the vehicle twice. Further, the door assemblies then require a separate conveyor assembly line to move the doors through the assembly stations apart from the vehicle.
Additionally, the upper structural frame around the window, and the door body frame, and maybe even the exterior metal of the door, are often part of a unibody construction of the door, whereby the door body frame and window frame are formed from a single stamped part. The entire door and window frame is then mounted on the vehicle for assembly of the accessories and panels thereto. The installation of the window guides and/or seals is typically performed from inside the vehicle, thereby making the process difficult, due to space constraints and access to the components. Often, even the exterior mirror is secured to the door via fasteners from the interior side of the door. Additionally, the unibody construction of the doors is expensive to make or stamp as a single item.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved process of assembling vehicle doors at the vehicle assembly plant or remote therefrom. The process should allow easy installation of various exterior accessories to a common frame, in order to avoid proliferation of parts within the vehicle or door assembly plant.